


Дивный новый мир

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Бонду роботы не нравились. Не то чтобы он лично знал хоть одного. Но он не мог не думать о том, насколько эффективнее в поле будет машина, стреляющая без промаха, взламывающая сложнейшие системы одним лишь взглядом и мгновенно интерпретирующая даже малейшие изменения в окружающем пространстве. Он надеялся, что не доживет до того дня, когда и его, и остальных агентов «два ноля» заменят искусственным интеллектом.





	Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> К этому тексту есть прекрасная [иллюстрация](http://herbstregen.tumblr.com/post/179461802536) от [herbstregen](http://herbstregen.tumblr.com/) <3

Первое поколение андроидов, доступных широкой публике, вышло в 2018 году. Их всех отличал горящий справа на виске диод: единственное, чем они выделялись среди живых людей. Но разработки ИИ велись и до этого, и, разумеется, пионерами в этом вопросе выступали министерства обороны разных стран, мечтавшие военизировать роботов и заполучить преимущество перед противниками.

Велись и другие исследования: их целью было создание ИИ, который смог бы пройти тест Тьюринга и стать, в первую очередь, не столько солдатом, сколько интеллектуальной самообучающейся машиной, которая могла бы обрабатывать больше информации в секунду, чем простой человек за целые сутки. Пионером в этом деле, о работе которого знали лишь самые высокопоставленные члены Парламента и разведки, был гениальный и немного чудаковатый квартирмейстер МИ-6 Джеффри Бутройд.

***

Бонду роботы не нравились. Не то чтобы он лично знал хоть одного, но ходившие по «шестерке» разговоры о том, что будущее за андроидами, его раздражали. Он прекрасно видел как свои сильные стороны, так и человечества в целом, но не мог не думать о том, насколько эффективнее в поле будет машина, стреляющая без промаха, взламывающая сложнейшие системы одним лишь взглядом и мгновенно интерпретирующая даже малейшие изменения в окружающем пространстве. Он надеялся, что не доживет до того дня, когда и его, и остальных агентов «два ноля» заменят искусственным интеллектом.

Пока же все было тихо: в какой-то момент разговоры об андроидах из восторженно-громких стали опасливыми и почти неслышными. Это случилось еще до операции «Скайфолл» — до того, как во взрыве МИ-6 погиб Бутройд, а М пережила его ровно настолько, чтобы успеть назначить нового квартирмейстера, защитить честь Секретной Службы и погибнуть в родовом доме Бондов в Шотландии. От всего произошедшего Бонд отходил долго и пытался справиться с непреходящим чувством потери всеми доступными ему методами. Бросился в работу — благо, новый М не имел ничего против, — привыкал к голосу молодого Кью в наушниках, отчаянно с ним флиртуя, и все грустные мысли топил в виски.

— Бонд, я готов задействовать взрывное устройство по твоему сигналу. Заканчивай осмотр и уходи оттуда, — поторопил его Кью во время одной из миссий.

— Кью, тут кот! — уже у дверей Бонд заметил неподалеку мелькнувший пушистый белый хвост.

— Бонд, — медленно произнес Кью, — ты в заброшенном ангаре. Откуда там кот?

— Я бы и сам хотел знать! Может, зашел погреться? Он белый и кажется домашним.

— Я не могу взорвать ангар, пока там кот, — пробормотал Кью.

— Пока там я — ты хотел сказать? — рассмеялся Бонд и подхватил животное на руки.

— Конечно, так я и хотел сказать, — с изрядной долей иронии отозвался Кью и, подождав с полминуты, взорвал здание.

Конечно, Бонду некуда было девать кота, так что спустя пару часов после традиционного разбора полетов с М он заявился в техотдел с накрытой тканью корзиной. Пока он шел к расположенному в центре помещения столу Кью, Р бросила на него очень странный взгляд — то ли удивленный, то ли жалостливый. В своем отделе Кью пользовался хорошей репутацией, но, кажется, никто не ожидал того, что они так хорошо поладят с Бондом. Кью всегда вел себя довольно скованно, безэмоционально, и кроме того Бонду казалось, что тот вовсе не ест, не спит и не устает — как будто все человеческое было ему чуждо и единственное, что он когда-либо делал, это работал. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: МИ-6 ценила трудоголиков не меньше, чем сирот. 

Кью терпеливо ждал его, встав со своего рабочего места.

— Кью, — Бонд улыбнулся и поставил корзину на столешницу.

— Что это? — тот нахмурился, а потом, словно опомнившись, поздоровался: — Бонд.

— Это подарок.

Кью аккуратно приподнял край покрывала, и тут же из корзины показалась белая мохнатая лапа с выпущенными когтями и вцепилась Кью в ладонь. Тот вздрогнул.

— Ты привез мне кота? Того самого?

— Надо же ему где-то жить, — Бонд пожал плечами и легко улыбнулся.

Кью запустил руки в корзину, достал кота и прижал его к груди.

— Я назову тебя Джеймс. — Он закусил нижнюю губу, а потом еще раз кивнул своим мыслям: — да, Джеймс. Раз уж ты такой же наглый и опасный, как еще один знакомый мне Джеймс.

— И великолепный, не забудь, — подмигнул Бонд. — Так тебе нравятся коты?

— Думаю, да, — задумчиво ответил Кью.

— Думаю? Ты не уверен? — удивился Бонд.

— Я просто... я никогда об этом не думал, — немного замялся Кью и осторожно погладил кота по спине, зарываясь пальцами в длинную шерсть. На лице его возникло какое-то хрупкое выражение недоумения, смешанного с яркой искрящейся радостью. — Спасибо, Джеймс. Думаю — нет, уверен! — мне нравятся коты.

— Еще увидимся, Кью, — подмигнул ему Бонд и на обратном пути не смог удержаться от того, чтобы бросить еще один взгляд на Кью: тот все так же стоял у рабочего стола и аккуратно прижимал к груди огромного белого кота, выглядя по-настоящему счастливым.

На лице Р, когда Бонд уходил, теперь была всего одна четко различимая эмоция. Жалость.

***

Их первая с Кью совместная работа в поле рисковала стать и последней — для одного из них или сразу обоих. Они были окружены с трех сторон и прятались за ненадежным ограждением в виде обгоревшей машины. Пока Бонд тратил последние пули на то, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать атаку, Кью рядом не выглядел обеспокоенным, а просто смотрел в пустоту и перебирал пальцами, будто плел какую-то невидимую сеть.

— Кью, — резко бросил ему Бонд, — мне тут не помешала бы помощь.

— Я помогаю, подожди немного, — как-то механически ответил Кью, не прекращая двигать руками.

А спустя пару секунд сзади полыхнуло, и их укрытие обдало жаром — Кью в ответ замер и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

На непонимающий взгляд Бонда он пояснил:

— Я кое-что хакнул и взорвал их резервуары с топливом. 

Бонд тупо кивнул, высунулся из-за машины, оценил обстановку, затем вздернул Кью за воротник и на автомате потащил подальше оттуда. Следующие двадцать минут, час, четыре часа, что у них заняло возвращение домой, его мозг по кругу проигрывал лишь одну мысль, которая должна была быть для него очевидной с самого начала, и которую он так старательно отвергал все это время.

На обратном рейсе до Лондона он наконец выдохнул и, глядя прямо перед собой в спинку кресла, спросил:

— Как ты это сделал? — Конечно, он должен был задавать совсем другие вопросы, ведь ответ на этот можно было получить и в инструкции пользователя. Последняя мысль отозвалась горьким привкусом во рту.

— Мои руки — мощные инструменты, — ровно пояснил Кью. — В них вшиты тысячи датчиков. Я могу использовать их для поиска чего угодно в Интернете, взлома любых систем без компьютера, анализа любого материала, диагностики любой машины, включая человека. — Он положил свою прохладную ладонь Бонду на предплечье, и тот вздрогнул. — Например, сейчас я могу сказать, что твоя температура на четыре десятых выше обычной, а сердце бьется слишком быстро. Когда мы вернемся, ты должен немедленно отправиться в медкрыло.

— Что я должен, — немного резко бросил Бонд, — так это подумать.

Кью не ответил ни одной из своих обычных шуток, которыми он традиционно встречал выпады Джеймса. Он лишь молча повернул голову и до самого конца полета неотрывно и недвижимо смотрел в кусок вечереющего неба, видимого в иллюминаторе.

***

— Он всегда говорил, что после его смерти я стану квартирмейстером, — произнес Кью, сидя на парапете крыши МИ-6.

Джеймс поднялся туда, ведомый отчаянием, злостью и миллионами вопросов. Подумать оказалось не такой уж хорошей идеей, когда от мыслей раскалывалась голова, а Р, которой он сдал экипировку, смотрела все с той же жалостью и толикой вины. Будто это она привязалась к андроиду — будто это ей сейчас предстояло принять не только чертовски сложное, но еще и наиболее верное решение.

— Я был слишком умен и не верил ему, — продолжил Кью. — Кто позволит андроиду, оставшемуся без создателя, управлять техотделом Британской разведки?

Бонд сел рядом: на лице Кью была грустная полуулыбка.

— А теперь только представь, каким глупым я себя чувствую. Он был гениален. А я — со всей своей вычислительной скоростью, датчиками и самыми инновационными программами — так и не смог сравниться с Джеффри Бутройдом. Лучше бы это меня завалило в той лаборатории — он построил бы еще с десяток таких же, — горько произнес Кью.

— Не надо, — не успел себя остановить Джеймс.

Ему внезапно расхотелось задавать вопросы. В одну секунду он почувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что мог лишь сидеть на парапете рядом с Кью и смотреть, как медленно, почти лениво встает из-за домов солнце.

— Спасибо тебе, — нарушил молчание Кью. — И за шутки, и за кота, и за то, как ты вчера действовал на задании. Ты дал мне время, и за это я благодарен.

— Зачем тебе я, когда ты можешь столько всего? — не смог сдержать в голосе тоскливую обреченность Джеймс.

— Без тебя я бы там не продержался, — искренне ответил Кью, повернувшись к нему.

— Ты это говоришь, чтобы меня успокоить, — упрямо покачал головой Джеймс.

— Нет, я говорю это, потому что тоже могу умереть. Смотри. — Кью ловко достал из кармана отвертку и резким движением всадил ее себе в ладонь. Из раны начала сочиться синеватая жидкость, и Джеймс притянул его руку ближе к себе, мягко вытащив отвертку и наблюдая за тем, как струится по руке и капает на парапет кровь Кью. — Она срастется, — пробормотал Кью, — но сделай таких отверстий во мне десять или двадцать — и я не успею восстановиться. А теперь, когда Бутройда нет, вряд ли кто-то сможет меня починить. Вряд ли кому-то доверят меня починить, — невесело хмыкнул он.

Джеймс представил, как обнимает Кью и тот кладет ему голову на плечо. Он представил, как они работают вместе, как шутят и флиртуют. Потом — как на каком-нибудь задании Кью умирает тем или иным способом, и не находится никого, кто мог бы его восстановить. Он лежит в озере синеватой крови, и никому нет до этого дела.

Джеймс скосил глаза в сторону: замерший рядом Кью не отрываясь наблюдал за восходом. Джеймс все еще крепко сжимал его ладонь. В рассветной дымке было видно, что кровь почти остановилась, и Джеймс погладил кожу вокруг раны большим пальцем. Кью крупко вздрогнул и как-то надломанно выдохнул — будто это незамысловатое действие одновременно принесло ему невыносимую боль и огромное наслаждение.

— Джеймс, — тихо и хрипло позвал он.

Тот лишь склонился ниже и аккуратно дотронулся губами до пальцев Кью. Поцеловал подушечки, костяшки, огладил неидеальные, все в ожогах и шрамах пальцы. Кью снова рвано выдохнул, а Джеймс взял его ладонь двумя руками и крепко сжал. Он посмотрел перед собой — на лежащий внизу город и вставшее солнце, — и подумал, что как-то так и выглядит принятое решение. Самое верное.

Потом они еще долго сидели вместе: Джеймс смотрел на Кью, а тот выглядел по обыкновению безэмоционально, но от уголков его глаз разбегались морщинки, будто он как-то по-своему, совершенно особенно, улыбался.


End file.
